1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the creation and management of system restore points. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of solid state drive (SSD) checkpointing to create and manage system restore points.
2. Discussion
Computing systems typically store data to different types of storage media and devices, wherein when system upgrades and/or patches are conducted, conventional software may manually create restore points by copying/renaming the files to be affected to a secure location before the upgrade/patch installation is conducted. If the installation is unsuccessful, the files may be retrieved from the secure location, effectively restoring the system to the pre-installation state. In the case of iCafe (Internet Café) shops, similar restoration techniques may be used in which custom automation scripts image the drive and restore the system back to a known starting point (e.g., erasing the user's browsing history and any other information saved during the session). While the above approaches may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, predicting the files to be affected during an installation can be difficult and/or unreliable. Moreover, imaging an entire drive can be time consuming and inefficient.